


Impact

by Crematosis



Series: Marvel Fluff Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Teacher Bruce Banner, Teacher Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis
Summary: Bruce has been struggling with feelings of inadequacy, but Thor has been watching and admiring everything he does
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: Marvel Fluff Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602016
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54
Collections: Marvel Fluff Bingo





	Impact

**Author's Note:**

> For my Coworker AU square for Marvel Fluff Bingo

“Long day?” the bartender asked as she poured Bruce another beer.

“Something like that,” Bruce said.

She hovered in front of him for a few seconds and when Bruce offered nothing further, she shrugged and moved on down the bar to other customers. “Well, let me know when you need another refill.”

Bruce nodded and wrapped both hands around the glass. He had the feeling he was going to need quite a few drinks to make up for the disaster of the day.

“Banner!”

Bruce’s head jerked up. He would recognize that big, booming voice anywhere.

Sure enough, he spotted Thor making his way through the crowd up to the bar.

“My friend, what are you doing here all by yourself? A man should never drink alone.” He clapped Bruce on the shoulder. “Come, you will have a spot at our table.”

Bruce glanced over at the group of men jostling each other and roughhousing around the table. “Thanks for the offer. But I’m really not in the mood right now.”

Thor dropped down onto the stool next to Bruce. “Is it your father? I know he’s been ill, but I didn’t think-”

“No, no, nothing like that. It’s just…” Bruce rubbed a hand over his face. “It’s just been one of those days. I’ve tried everything I could think of and nothing seems to be reaching any of my kids.”

“You have a difficult lot this year,” Thor agreed. “But I’ve seen you work miracles.”

Bruce shook his head. “I just don’t think I’m cut out for this job anymore. Half of my kids are failing and the rest are barely scraping by. Most of them have just decided they hate science and they’ll always be terrible at it and they don’t want to even give it a try. I can teach the material over and over again, but I can’t make them care.”

“It is truly unfortunate. But I know you also have several bright and talented students in your group.”

Bruce sighed and slumped down in his seat. “And one of my best students showed up with a black eye and a bunch of bruises this morning. We’re working with the authorities to get her someplace safe.”

“I am truly sorry, my friend.” Thor pulled him into a bone crushing hug. 

“I just don’t know what I’m doing here. Some of these kids want to do their best but the deck is just so stacked against them from the start that they’ll never get anywhere. They’re dealing with so many other problems outside of school and there’s nothing I can do to help. I feel like such a failure.”

“Nonsense. I’ve seen your work. You have done a great deal for all your students.” Thor tugged on his arm. “I will not leave you alone to drown in your sorrows. Come, my friend. You need a night out of your head.”

“Oh, alright,” Bruce said reluctantly. “Just for a little while.”

Thor’s smile was blinding. “You will feel much better in the company of friends. I always do.” He steered Bruce over to his table and pressed him down into a seat beside the lone woman in the group.

The woman squinted at him suspiciously. “So, who’s this?”

“He’s a friend from work.” Thor cleared his throat. “Bruce, I’d like you meet my friends from my bowling league. These are Clint, Scott, Sam, Valkyrie, Volstagg, and Fandral.”

“Wait, this is Bruce?” Clint asked excitedly. He leaned forward in his seat. “The Bruce?”

Bruce frowned. “You’ve been talking about me?”

Thor smiled sheepishly. “I have often shared the tales of your exploits among my friends.”

“I don’t have any exploits.”

Fandral raised an eyebrow. “Are you not the same Bruce Banner who extends an open invitation for Thanksgiving to all your students?”

“Well, yes, I suppose so.”

“And aren’t you the same guy who single-handedly broke up a drug ring inside the school?” Sam asked.

Bruce hunched his shoulders. “I wouldn’t say that. I just happened upon a drug deal under the bleachers and got the right authorities involved.”

“I heard that you drove a student and her mother to a woman’s shelter five hours away,” Valkyrie said.

Bruce stared at Thor for a long moment. “How do you know all this? I don’t think I’ve ever told anybody all of these stories.”

Thor smiled. “I hear them from my students. Maybe this year is a difficult one for you. But fear not, my friend, you are making more of a difference than you think.”

“He’s a big fan,” Clint said in a loud whisper. “Admires your teaching style. Admires your personal style too.”

“Clint,” Valkyrie hissed. “Not the time.”

“Er, thanks,” Bruce said, self-consciously tugging on the collar of his shirt.

“Purple is a very good color on you,” Thor said with a nod. “It’s very becoming. But Valkyrie is right. You have a had a very trying day and you need nothing more than a night of revelry with friends. We will talk more later.” He held his mug aloft in the air. “Drinks are on me tonight, my friends.”

The whole table cheered loudly and Bruce couldn’t help but smile. Maybe Thor was right. He felt a lot better surrounded by good company.


End file.
